Hollywood and Vine
by Breezer118
Summary: Three sailors,Troy,Chad,Ryan taking leave from the Navy for a week in Hollywood.They all find love, laughs, and plenty of trouble.TroyxGabby,SharpayxRyan,ChadxTaylor..though it won't start out that way.Please Review! From the writer of Meet the Boyfriend
1. The Corner of the Accident

Characters:

-Troy Bolton- Sailor on leave for one week in Hollywood

-Ryan Evans- Friend of Troy whose also on leave

-Chad Danforth- Also Sailor that's on leave. On the first day he gets attacked by a dog so while staying in the hospital he meets and falls in love with a nurse, Taylor.

-Gabriella- Singer/ actress wannabe who is also raising her nephew, Johnny after her brother and sister-in-law passed away.

-Sharpay Evans- Waitress who hates Gabriella

-Mrs. Darbus- Car rental owner

Taylor Mckessie- Nurse who falls in love with Chad

Scene:

" It feels so good to be walking on land again!" Chad Danforth yelled as he threw his hands out and took in a deep breathe.

"Tell me about it." Ryan Evans said. "My toes are starting to itch just wanted to feel the bare cement."

"Hey, so where is this auto place you were talking about?" Troy Bolton asked. They had a week on leave from the ship and they were in good ol' Hollywood California.

"Right here." Chad said turning a corner. Ryan got so excited about finally seeing an automobile again he ran toward it and jumped on the hood.

"Young man... get off of there!" A large woman with light blonde hair appeared out of nowhere.

"Dun-Dun-Dun!!!" Chad yelled, making the dramatic sound you here when a villain comes out in a movie. Ryan started to crack up as if it was the funniest thing, then rolled off of the hood.

"Good evening ma'am.." Troy started

"That's Darbus, Mrs. Darbus to you." She said looking around at the ''hoodlums''.

"Mrs.Darbus, These gentlemen and I are in need of a car for a week.. you see we're on leave for a while here from the navy and we were wondering if you could make us a good deal on a rental?" Troy always had a way with words, it's just shame he had two uncouth, foul mouthed, friends to share this charm with.

"Watch out!" Ryan yelled. Just as Troy looked over, Chad was messing around with Mrs. Darbus's 2 rotweilers and he accidentally tripped on their chain and fell flat faced in front of them... they started to attack...

Next Scene:

"Look, this incident wasn't anyone's fault, I had a sign 'beware of dogs' and if your dimwitted friend had just seen it, he wouldn't have a bad leg and a face full of scabs now would he?" She asked adjusting her glasses.

"Oh okay... why don't we just let the police handle them, Troy? Got a phone?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

The woman looked distress. "Oh no you don't! They are not taking Franchesca and Isabella away from me!"

"Your killer rotweilers are named Franchesca and Isabella?" Troy asked while Ryan was holding back his laughter.

"Ones French and the other is from Spain. Gotta problem with that?" She said with a raised eyebrow at Ryan.

"Ah-hem... No Ma'am." Ryan said clearing his throat.

"Look.." Mrs. Darbus started. "How about I give you a good rentle car for free the whole week you're here and I'll pay for the hospital bills and we'll call it even?"

"Deal!." Ryan said quickly shaking the woman's hand.

"No Ryan! It was so obvious we could have got more!" Troy shouted at his friend.

"Ah ah! Too late. He already shook on it!" Mrs Darbus exclaimed.


	2. The Corner of Hollywood and Vine

Be sure to check out my first story on HSM called "Meet the Boyfriend"

Scene:

"Okay Troy, here's the plan. Since we're two good buddies left loose in this tinseltown, we need a solid plan." Ryan said as he and troy drove toward the street of Hollywood and Vine.

"What are you going on about now?" Troy asked

"Well I've been thinking.." He started

"Well don't hurt yourself." Troy said with a snicker.

"Well I've been thinking, how about I take brunettes, you take blondes and since Chad's in the hospital we'll split on redheads." Ryan said as Troy made a stop.

"Ryan, where's that hotel we're supposed to be staying at again?" Troy asked looking around. Ran took the map on his lap and held it up high.

"What are you talking about? I thought you knew where we were going!" Ryan yelled.

"You're the one that's been pointing me out directions!" Troy revolted.

"I wasn't pointing out directions! I was pointing at the hot chicks on the streets! Did you think I was making those cat calls at you?!"

"Great... so now we're lost..." Troy looked around getting ready to ask for directions when he noticed a young boy standing underneath the Hollywood and Vine street sign. He was the most adorable kid with light brown hair and big innocent eyes. Troy got out of his car that moment and went over to the kid.

"Say kid, why are you standing here all by yourself?" He asked bending down to the kids level.

"I'm joining the navy!!" The boy yelled out with confidence. He was holding onto a big bag, which was most likely to pack all his clothes and things.

"The navy?" Troy asked, now amused. "Hey Ryan get out here!"

"What is it... Whose this frumpy looking kid?" Ryan said looking the kid up and down.

"Whose this big dope with the huge ears?" The boy asked, then stuck out his tounge.

"Why you little..." Ryan said but Troy stopped him.

"So the navy, how old are you kid? And what's name?" Troy asked

"My name is Johnny and I am seven years old." He said loudly as if he was trying to prove a point.

"Wow, seven years old and about to join the navy. Tell me, why do you want to join the navy anyhow?" Troy questioned.

"Because they're strong and brave and courageous and my Aunt Gabby told me they're the most honorable people there is. My father was in the navy and I'm going to be just like him!"

"Well you know you have to finish school don't you?"

"I don't need it. I'm already smart. My teachers told me so."

"Okay, well then whats 5 times 8?"

"40"

"What's 9 times 7?"

"63"

"4 times 8?"

"32"

"Ah-ha!" Ryan jumped in, "No it's not! It's 36, whose the big dope now?!" At that, Troy took his hand and slapped it on Ryan's head.

"No it's not Ryan." Troy said, " Say kid, you are pretty smart, now I don't supposed you can tell me what your adress is."

"I'm not stupid, I know you just wanna take me home. Well I'm not telling!"

"Alright, alright you've got me," Troy said with a look around him. "Look I'm gonna be straight with you, do you know who I am?"

"No"

"Well I'm with the navy kid. You see this badge right here?" He pointed to a medal on his shirt, " Well I'm in charge of next year's recruit and me and my pal here are undercover. We're on a mission here aren't we Ryan?" He looked over at Ryan for a little support, but Ryan was busy looking at some dame in a blue skirt.

"Huh? Yeah sure whatever." Ryan said distractedly.

"You're really in the navy?" The boy asked, now with a new respect for Troy and Ryan.

"Yeah, but we only want the best of the best and the smartest of the smart. You know the type that listens orders when told..."

"I can do that." The boy said excitedly.

"And we want the kind that's strong and keen."

"That's me!"

"And we want the kind that mans up and never run away from things..."

"I never run away from things!" The boy yelled jumping up and down.

"Oh, but you are.." Troy said with a smirk.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you're running away from home."

"Oh that doesn't count."

"Well I'm in the navy and we've been taught that every moment counts and you just can't join the navy if you run away from all your problems. Right?"

"...right..." The boy said with a sad tone.

"So you're going to let me drive you home?" Troy asked the boy.

"...right..." The boy nodded.

Review and I'll update soon!!!


	3. The Corner of Aunt Gabby's Home

"This is where you live Johnny?" Troy asked as he pulled up to an adorable cottage-like white house. "Look at this Ryan, it's like the seven dwarf's house..."

"Yeah whatever, can we just be rid of the kid and get on with it?" Ryan replied half asleep.

"Walk the kid up with me, man." Troy said tugging ryan at his arm and gesturing for the kid to come out, "Lets go kid. You're home."

"Do I have to?" Johnny asked.

"Lets go!" Ryan yelled loudly.

"You know Ryan, maybe you could be a little nicer to the kid?" Troy said as they walked at to the front door.

"I'll try once he's gone." Ryan replied ringing the doorbell eagerly. They waited for several seconds, but no one seemed to be home.

"Say kid, do you think your aunt's out with the police?" Troy asked, now worried.

"No, my aunt wasn't home yet when I left, she won't be home for several hours. My babysitter was watching me when we got out. She's a friend of my aunt." Johnny explained.

"Alright, then where's this babysitter?"

"Sharpay's probably asleep. You know, she's not a very good babysitter, she never plays any games with me like my aunt does. I even heard one time that she doesn't like my aunt that much. She said she only babysits to hide out from her creditors... whatever that is."

"Yeah yeah kid... we don't need your LIFE story!" Ryan said now getting annoyed. The boy gave Ryan an evil look and pointed to the latern on top of his head near the doorway.

"There's a key to get inside under that." Johnny said pointing. Troy reached up and grabbed the key, opened the door and got inside. The inside was exactly what you expect it would be, from the way it looked from the outside. Everything was cutesy and as white as the house.

"What do ya know, we are in the seven dwarf's house.." Ryan commented looking around.

"So this old aunt Gabby of yours, where she at?" Troy asked making himself comfortable on the couch.

"She's out at an audition or something. Shes a great singer!" Johnny said proudly.

"What? at her age? The poor thing doesn't know when it's over does she?" Ryan said with a laugh.

On the dining table, Troy noticed was a note on it read:

Hey Gabby,

Johnny was great and he was sound asleep when I checked in on him, so I took the liberty of leaving early... have a hot date. Send my check at the diner. Catch ya later..

-Sharpay

"What kind of babysitter just leaves like this?" Troy thought to himself.

"Hey can we build a fort?" Johnny asked, "I wanna have some fun before Aunt Gabby comes back and you guys have to leave."

"Sure why not.." Troy said with a smile, "I'll teach you how to be in the navy, we can build a ship out of these cusions, Ryan, hand me those cusions.."

Next Scene:

"Arggg! Ah-Hoy matey. I'm captain Blackbeard and I've come to rob ye ship!!" Ryan yelled. Even he was starting to get into the game they were playing. Johnny started bursting out laughing. Troy held his hand onto the stairs and swung on it as if he was swinging on the sails of the ship. He landed right in front of the front door just as it was opening and crashed right into a young woman.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried out loud. "Who are you people?" She asked, so surprised to see the strangers in the home. She had long black curly hair and a face like an angel. Ryan quickly stood up from where he was and stood straight.

"You must be the babysitter!" Troy said angrily, " Well I have a peice of my mind to give to you, what sort of person leaves a young kid alone at home when he's sleeping? You're an unfit babysitter Ms. Sharpay!" Troy said waving a finger at her.

"Well..." The girl started looking around confusingly, " I don't know what to say, who are you men?" She asked, walked over to Johnny.

"We're the gentlemens that found this kid, you know? the one you promised his aunt you were watching? Well we found him wandering the streets because of your lousy supervision, I'll be sure to tell this to his aunt and get you fired when she comes back!" Troy said finally finished with what he has to say.

" Johnny! You were what?! You tried to run off? Are you hurt? Are you alright?!" She asked looking him up and down and taking a hold of the boy's hands.

"Oh like you care.." Troy said silently, the young woman looked over.

"Sir, of course i care, I'm his aunt for goodness sake!" She cried loudly, almost coming to tears because of his scolding. This came as a shock to Troy as he expected Johnny's Aunt Gabby to be an overweight woman that loves to knit with thrity cats and baked pies every Sunday. This was completely different from what he envisioned.

"You're Aunt Gabby?" Ryan yelled shocked, "Wow, you're not old at all!!"

"umm... Thank you?" Aunt Gabby said unsured.

"Look, I'm sorry for going off on you, but you really need to watch who you hand over your boy to. I mean, he was a mile off of here when we found him!" Troy said.

"Well thank you gentleman... Thank you so much... I mean... I just went to an audition. I'm a singer but I'm not getting mush of a break, so I act on stage in the meantime."

"Yeah, yeah, save the story, we really have to get going." Troy said getting ready to leave. Ryan stepped towards Aunt Gabby.

"So uhh.. you seein anyone?" He said. Troy grabbed hims by the arm and started pulling him out the door.

"Wait!" Johnny cried, "But what about my training? You said you can get me in the marines!! You promised and now you're just going to leave?" Aunt Gabby sounded destraunt by this.

"You promised him you'll get him in the marines!!?"

"Look here kid, you have to get some rest and go to school, that's what's most important. That's the key to getting into the marines."

"But I need your help! I can't go to sleep now, I'm not tired!!" Troy looked around and quickly picked the little boy up, much to the surprise of Aunt Gabby.

"Oooh, are you gonna sing to the boy or what Troy?" Ryan asked with a snicker.

"I'll tell you a bedtime story. How about that? We really have to get going to visit a friend so I'll make it quick." He carried the boy upstairs and tucked him into bed while Ryan stayed downstairs with Aunt Gabby.

"So.. How you doin?" Ryan asked trying to be smooth.

While upstairs, Troy quickly scrambled his brain for a story.

"Alright lets see..."

(Breaks into song and dances around room)

"I'll tell you a story, of dragons and magical things,

Of pretty princesses worth saving,

Of wands and wizards stroking their beards,

fighting off those who gets too near...

There once was a man (grabs a doll of a boy from toy chest and waves it at Johnny)

Who wandered into a land

full of flowers and daisies and a bright blue sky,

But the creatures were sad,

the bunnies weren't dancing,

and the birds were about to cry,

He asked, whats the matter?

Why is everyone shattered?

The frog answered him with a croak,

Our king of angry,

He won't let us be happy

and I think that my leg has broke!!

So the man journeyed to the forbidden tower

There he met the king

and he shouted to himself

"I am not a cower!"

'Dear king!" He started.

Why are you so miserable so?

When your land is as happy as day?

The sky is singing

The bees aren't stinging

You should be glad in every way.

The king replied,

"It's not as simple as that,

You see...

The probem with me

is that,

I cannot.. I cannot... dance...

So the man took him by the hand

and tapped his leg

signaled the band

so there he stayed,

he took a quick spin

and moved his hands...

He showed the king how to... dance...!!"

(Singing ends)

Troy looked at Johnny who was peacefully sleeping to the terrible lyrics he made up just now. He walked up to the small boy and patted him on the hand and tucked him in once again.

"Goodnight, my young marine." He said with a small smile and walked downstair. It was time to visit Chad at the hospital.

$$&#$&&&&&&&&&&&

There and that's another chapter finished. Please review!!!!!! It took me about a month to make time for this one, but If I knew more people liked it a would probably try a little harder. Excuse me for the bad lyrics to the song, I made that up entirely right now.

Next chapter will be excellent!! I promise you that. As for anyone that reads my other story, "Meet the Boyfriend" I promise I will have an update on it soon!!

Remember to give me a review!!!


End file.
